


Seconds

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Disney - Fandom, tangled - Fandom, tangled the series
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, Other, Weight Gain, read between the snarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Eugene and Cassandra have done wrong by Rapunzel. They aren't going to tell her, they'd rather suffer.Sweet Suffering...





	Seconds

The Queen and King of Corona prepared a pseudo heir to their throne after the tenth year marked the disappearance of their daughter. There were two miscarriages before the queen gave birth to the lost princess. For the sake of the kingdom they trained a nephew across the sea to take the throne by his twenty-first birthday. The young duke was twenty when he heard that his newly-found cousin had returned to Corona. She wore no shoes but possessed her mother's eyes and father's stone grip.

The Duke saw a beautiful fool, he offered to counsel her in ruling Corona through marriage. She declined which lead to a feud in his land's court. The princess read every law book on her kingdom's library shelf, in a five-day week, and was ready to declare her royal birthright.

Her light-fingered jealous boyfriend had to stay behind.

"I am not jealous!" Eugene Fitzherbert said pouting, "Even though she brought the frog and a horse instead of me."

The princess' handmaiden Cassandra rolled her eyes as she pull the pillow out from under his feet. He still had his boots up on the couch.

"Rapunzel will do better when she's not distracted by your whining." Cassandra said as she wiped the mirrors on the walls.

Eugene sprang up to his feet, "Oooh-ho-ho, I see where you're going, you hope she falls for someone of her," finger quotes, "own league, and kicks me out the palace without a blink."

"That wasn't on my mind, but now I wish that. I'm going to wait for a shinning star and wish on just that! My swords, you are pathetic!" Cassandra said.

Eugene lowered his voice, "Give that hole in your face a chance to heal."

The former thief knew she could break his spine with her pinky. Two hours later he found out that pinky was great for anal sex.

Cassandra's legs wrapped around Eugene's chest. Her sweat dripped onto his goatee and into his open mouth.

"How'd you get this scar?" He asked, tracing the long mark from her left nipple to under her armpit.

"Fell off a horse into campfire. What girl did this?" She asked, reaching under to the rough scarring on his back thigh.

"A tall girl who was born a dude, but damn was she a lady." Eugene said as his fingers went through her short black hair.

Her grey eyes looked into his brown eyes, "You really have lived a big life."

"It's been a laugh and a half. I've known professionals with less talent than you." Eugene said, smiling as he caught the hand trying to slap him.

Cassandra smiles and they lace their fingers together. Forty more minutes went by before Cassandra realized she was going to be sent to a convent. If the moron she sat on spoke ever again.

Eugene woke up from his trance to feel his heart crumble. "I want to die."

"That can be arranged." Cassandra said. She was half flirty as she put her back to him and laid on her side.

"You can, you should. If I imagine looking at Rapun-" Eugene's breathe caught and he felt his tears drop. There was a frog in his throat and he hoped it choked him.

"You can't die, Fitzy. The only scenario where I can do that is Rapunzel knowing about this and knowing this....would destroy her." Cassandra said, she wished the campfire had burned her to ash.

Eugene smooshed his face with his hands. He imagined beating himself to death until he wasn't handsome anymore.

"This. Never. Happened." Cassandra declared.

Weeks later Princess Rapunzel returned to Corona with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. Her boyfriend's embrace was engulfing, She ranted for a good fifteen minutes and he wouldn't let her go. His hold was strong but gentle, he smelled her with big gulps and didn't seem to exhale. She liked hugging him very much so she allowed it for a whole hour before embracing the rest of her palace staff.

The return party in Rapunzel's honor was suppose to be that night. The princess could've asked for another night but took up the time challenge and began to bake in a fury. She wanted a banquet of pastries before midnight when the real party began.

"Ok, try this and give me your honest opinion." Rapunzel asked as she gave Eugene an éclair.

"Like heaven," He said then kissed her cheek, "But that's better."

Rapunzel smirked and pushed him away, "You're no help to me. Oh, maybe you could give out the chocolate-chip cookies. They've cooled enough."

The chocolate-chips were shaped into hearts. Eugene meant what he said when he thought they were the best sweets he ever ate. They tasted like Rapunzel's love. He walked out to the garden's party with about half the cookies Rapunzel had made.

"Save some for the rest of us." Cassandra said behind him. He said nothing in return. "Act normal." She whispered.

"You suck." Eugene said flatly before chewing on another cookie.

"There he is." Cassandra said bitterly.

The princess attacked Cassandra with a bear hug. "Cass! I have the lemon squares you like!"

Cassandra bit her lip then smiled, "Raps, you are the sunshine in my life."

Rapunzel wanted to say something clever in retort but the grey eyes were sincere. "You aren't so bad yourself." She said, giving the softest of arm punches.

Sitting in a tree Eugene sat with his stolen spoils. Pascal the chameleon climbed up the tree to examine the blue berry upside down cake in Eugene's greedy arms.

"Stop judging, frog, I'm having a crisis." Eugene said, his face covered in frosting.

A month later Eugene was still eating Rapunzel's homemade snacks. He was always her second-favorite taste-tester. The man had a sour preference in the princess' opinion. That was funny because he was the sweetest of boyfriends. He listened to her concerns, he encouraged her to be her boldest self, he didn't condescend when he told her things she didn't know; her trust in him was solid as the fudge he requested she try again.

"There's nothing wrong with the first batch, I just want you to make more for the others." Eugene said.

"Eugene, if people really want sweets they can buy some from Attila. Talk about a genius with cream-filling." Rapunzel said with great respect.

"Okay, you got me, it's not about feeding other people." He said as he pulled her close, "I just like having a hobby we can share."

Rapunzel thought that was nice, a bit inaccurate since they had lots of fun horse-back riding and reading/ watching epic plays, but still nice that he wanted quality time. Rapunzel loved him, so much, that she didn't care that him rock-hard abbs were getting a little soft in the middle.

Three months later Cassandra's dusting was bothered when she was nearly pushed off her stool. She looked down to see a fat man's love-hand had rubbed against her legs.

"Hey, watch it!" The handmaiden warned.

"You still stuck."

Cassandra blinked then looked back, "Eugene! Is that a new chin?"

He stopped at turned around. Cassandra gagged. She wanted to laugh but she was in shock. She couldn't wrap her legs around him now, his waist was at least four-times in size.

"You know what?" He huffed, he tried to think of something clever but he was overheated. 

"No, what?"

"Oh, who cares." Eugene said, his legs were rubbing together and he wasn't sure if his shoes matched that day.

Cassandra could tell him his shoes did not match. She could but Cassandra felt sorry for the butterball.

There was a chair in Rapunzel's bedroom reserved for him. It use to be their love seat but recently it was all his. Eugene sat down and rang a bell. Pascal perked up.

"Frog. Iced drink. Now." Eugene demanded, he waved his sausage fingers in the critter's direction.

He didn't care that Cassandra walked in. He hoped she'd pick a verbal fight with him. He hoped he'd have an excuse to sit on her with his massive bottom. 

"What is with you?" She asked.

"Enjoying the perks."

"Seriously." Cassandra pushed.

"Oh I dunno, Cass, maybe I'm hoping if my heart stops so will the hate." Eugene said as he ate from the fresh éclair basket.

Cassandra could understand. Since keeping the secret from Rapunzel she'd started punching trees. She remembered one late night a guard found her in front of a tree. They first thought she was holding red satin. Really Cassandra had been punching the bark for hours, trying to feel anything else and nothing at all. She would not share that with the man she hated.

Cassandra tsked, "She wants to spend the rest of her life with you, Make it good a good one."


End file.
